VenturianTale
by kuhlkitty
Summary: Just a story I thought of one day. More of this story coming soon! (F.Y.I. this story is about VenturianTale)
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

"Sally, Sally! Come out, Come out were ever you are!" Slenderman called out. (In an unhumanly, rough sounding voice.) Sally jumped out of the creat were she was hiding, because she knew she would be found by Slenderman if she stayed there. "You know you can't run forever, Sally." (minutes latter) "Okay, I give up." Sally said out of breath, to her good friend Slenderman. "Wanna go get some waffles, Slender?" Sally asked Slenderman. "Were are we going to get the waffles?" Slenderman asked. "I know a place, follow me." After what felt like years. They finally arrived, at the P.I.E head quarters. "Why are we at a place were the people who work here hunt things like me?" Slenderman asked Sally. "Well the people who work here are friends of mine, and they always keep a stash of waffles just for me, but I would gladly share them with you only if you promise not too eat all my waffles, got it." Sally said happily to Slenderman. "Ok, don't eat all Sally's waffles. Wait I have a question. Wouldn't they try to get rid of me, because I am pretty paranormal myself?" "No you'll be fine, I'll just say your with me and not to heart you" "Okay I feel a lot better now." (not really, slender thought to him self). "Toast, Ghost you guys here? We came for some waffles." Sally called out to the two men. "Sally you shouldn't be here right this minute" Jonnhy Ghost told Sally. "But why?" Sally asked Jonnhy Ghost. "Because Toast is now a werewolf and he is on a killing rampage, so you are better off far from here." Ghost said eagerly to Sally to get her out to safety (because if not Papa Acachela would hate Jonnhy Ghost even more). "So you and over there, go to the waffle restraint a couple miles down the road and I'll call you when Jonnhy Toast isn't a werewolf any more and we'll have special waffles together." Ghost said to Sally. "Okay" Sally replied to Ghost sadly. (Sally and Slenderman walk toward the waffle restrant.) *Ring Ring* *Ring Ring* "Hello." Sally said into her phone. "So Jonnhy Toast isn't a werewolf anymore so you can come when ever you like to have some special waffles" Ghost said to Sally. "Come on Slender Toast is no longer a werewolf." Sally and Slenderman arrive at P.I.E head quarters and saw that the lights were out, and it looked like no one was home. "Umm what do we do now?" Sally asked Slenderman. "We should probably go in side, because Ghost just called and said we can come over now, so we should go in." Slenderman replied to Sally. "Ok sounds good lets go in and have some special waffles." Sally and Slenderman walk into the P.I.E head quaters. "Hello there Sally." Some very familiar but at the same time unfamiliar voice called out from the dark. "Who are you?" Sally and Slenderman asked at the same time. The mysterious man walks tward Sally out of the shadows and seas "I am Jordan also known as VenturianTale. I am from a different dimension called the third dimension. Which means I am a long way from home..." Sally stopping Jordan midsentice just to ask "Why are you here?" "I was just about to get to that part! I am Jonny Ghost." "No your not you just said you we're Jordan." Sally said to Jordan. "And I am Papa Acachela." "But you just said you we're Jordan then Jonnhy Ghost now Papa Acachela. I clearly don't understand." Sally said stopping Jordan midsentice again. "Just listen. I am a lot of people you know I made them up, with my siblings, but I guess your not a made up character anymore are you." Jordan said. "But I've always been real. They've always been real. What are you telling me?" "Really, really I was just getting to that point. I need your help to find my siblings they got lost in this dimention, when we teleported here. So your family members and friends that are played by them are not going to exist anymore unless we find my siblings. Do you understand now?"


	2. Chapter 2: Not yet still the beginning

"Yes I understand now, but who are your siblings?" Sally asked Jordan. "There is Isaac, Bethany, and Ceirra." Jordan replies. "Well then, how are we going to find them?" Sally asked. "Well, we can start with I don't know. That's why I called you. I was hoping that you could probably help me. So can you?" "No defiantly not me… but I do know someone who might be able to help us." "Who" Jordan asks happily to Sally. "You might know him he goes by the name the Mighty Spenc(er)." "Yea I know him well I am him to be exact. Wait he's still living in your basement right?" "Well kind of." "What do you mean kind of?" "Well not in the old house but the new one." "Thats what I meant… *says in an angry whisper* Stab Stab Stab." "What was that, your starting to scare me." Sally said, leaning into Slenderman for protection. "I don't know, but i do know we need to get to Spencer now." Jordan said without knowing either.


End file.
